Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Sezon 6 (moja wersja)
Siema. Chciałbym tutaj przedstawić wszystkim moją wersje szóstego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. Oczywiście m.in Skład, Relacje no i "My Way". Nazwa sezonu *Bardzo długo myślałem nad nazwą sezonu, ale to może dlatego, że równie długo ustalałem lokalizacje. Prawie zawsze nazwa bierze się od lokalizacji danego sezonu. Tak więc tytuł brzmi: Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Pahkitew Skład *Skład był wybierany dość długo przeze mnie, lecz ostatecznie podjąłem decyzje kogo chciałbym zobaczyć w szóstym sezonie. Obsada 1 *Tutaj za dużo osób do wyboru nie było, albo było ciężko. Na samym początku do głowy przyszła mi jedynie Bridgette. Twórcy zawsze dawali jej mało czasu antenowego (oprócz TDI), więc myślę, że 6 sezon to będzie dobre miejsce dla niej. *Drugą osobą, którą wybieram do 6 sezonu jest Noah. Kontynuował by on swój związek z Emmą i mógłby zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś z trzeciej obsady Obsada 2 *Bardzo wiele osób w tym ja liczę na powrót Bricka i Dawn. Każdy na pewno pamięta ich z Zemsty Wyspy. Jak dla mnie to jednak wątek Dawn nie był zakończony za dobrze dla niej, a szkoda. Brick ma również sporo fanów więc obstawiam, ze pojawi się on w tym sezonie. Oboje mogli by stworzyć zgrany duet. Kto wie? *Jak dla mnie nie powinno też zabraknąć Anny Marii. Cóż, co prawda nie zbyt ja lubię, ale niekiedy tacy ludzie też są potrzebni. O tym jakie mam pomysł na nią powiem później. *Jeszcze przydał by się Cameron. Cóż, on poza Lindsay chyba jako jedyny z Plejady Gwiazd ma szansę wystąpić w następnym sezonie. *Piątą i ostatnią osobą z tej obsady jak dla mnie powinna pojawić się Staci. WHAT? "Czy on zwariował?". Otóż gdy ktoś zada mi to pytanie, odpowiem "Nie". Staci tak naprawdę potrzebna była by tylko po to, by można było wyeliminować kogoś na samym początku. Innymi słowy będzie to pierwsza wyeliminowana osoba. Obsada 3 *No, tak. Tutaj to mamy ogromny wybór. Po pierwsze jak dla mnie powinny pojawić się obie pary z TDPI. Czyli Dave i Sky, oraz Shawn i Jasmine. *Wiele osób w tym ja czekam również na powrót bliźniaczek (Amy i Samey). Samey już by nie dała się wykorzystywać siostrze, ale co z Amy. Jak dla mnie była by ona wspaniałą antagonistką sezonu. *Mimo, że go nie lubię, to jednak żeby dodać trochę smaku przywróćmy Tophera. Nie skończył on w dobrych relacjach z Chrisem. Ba, konfliktów miał... no tak mniej więcej "wszystkie". Ale co jeśli już Chris przestał go interesować. Przestało go interesować prowadzenia TP, czy innego reality-show, czy nawet bycie dziennikarzem telewizyjnym i nie będzie o tym truł na każdym kroku. Jeśli tak to Topher może tutaj zabłysnąć. Mógłby on mieć trójkąt miłosny z bliźniaczkami. I kto wie? Może on i Samey, bądź Amy zostali by parą. Obsada RR *Okej mamy obecnie 8 dziewczyn i 6 chłopaków. Czwarta obsada musi nam to wyrównać (lub chociaż jednoosobowa różnica). Jako pierwszych dałbym tutaj braci przyrodnich (Chet i Lorenzo). Zaledwie odcinek po ich zaprzyjaźnieniu zostali wyeliminowani. Tutaj mieli by szansę *Przyjaciele (Carrie i Devin), moja ulubiona drużyna TDRR. Nie może jej zabraknąć. *Siostry (Emma i Kitty) zapewne wiele osób, czeka na ich powrót. Ja nie będę inny. Myślę nawet, że mogły by zaprzyjaźnić się z Jasmine i Cameronem. *Ostatni zawodnik to Rock. Bez Spuda. Czemu? Jak dla mnie Spud nie miałby nic do roboty w tym sezonie. Rock cały czas odwalał za niego brudną robotę (choć Spud pomógł wygrać jedno wyzwanie), i myślę, że on również zasługuje na udział w tym sezonie. Lokalizacja *Akcja sezonu odbywała by się na opuszczonej Wyspie Pahkitew podobnie jak jej poprzednik. Zawodnicy nie musieli by już budować dla siebie schronienia, a dostali by domki podobne do tych w Obozie Wawanakwa. Drużyny *Jak w większości sezonów, zawodnicy zostaną podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Nie mam jeszcze nazw, więc będzie drużyna "A" i "B" Składy *Drużyna A: Anna Maria, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Carrie, Dawn, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Noah i Topher *Drużyna B: Amy, Chet, Dave, Jasmine, Lorenzo, Rock, Samey, Shawn, Sky i Staci Strategia Antagonisty *W mojej wersji 6 sezonu, głównym antagonistą zostaje Amy. Jej strategia jest wzorowana na strategii Heather, czyli również zakłada ona sojusz z dwiema osobami. Członkowie sojuszu *Amy - Liderka *Dave - Jeden z członków sojuszu Amy. Po rozstaniu ze Sky, będzie mu wszystko jedno, i pomimo tego, że zna osobowość Amy, to przyłączy się do jej sojuszu. Amy go jednak w końcu wystawi, i doprowadzi do eliminacji *Brick - Jako, że Amy i Brick rywalizować będą w przeciwnych drużynach, to ich sojusz zacznie się w odcinku połączenia drużyn. Brick dał się kilka razy omotać Jo, więc z Amy mogłoby być podobnie. *Lorenzo - Został sojusznikiem Amy i Dave'a, kiedy to potrzebowali trzeciego głosu do wyeliminowania pewnej osoby. Relacje Przyjaźnie *Shawn i Jasmine, Bridgette i Dawn, Brick, Dave i Dawn, Siostry i Przyjaciele, Amy/Samey i Topher, Bracia Przyrodni i Rock, Noah i Shawn, Noah i Jasmine, Noah i Emma, Brick i Emma, Cameron i Przyjaciele Konflikty *Jasmine i Bracia Przyrodni, Wszyscy i Staci, Wszyscy i Anna Maria, Noah i Brick, Amy i Samey, Amy i Dave (Od odcinka z eliminacją Dave'a), Emma i Amy, Bridgette i Topher, Dave i Lorenzo Związki *Shawn i Jasmine, Brick i Emma (zauroczenie ze strony Bricka), Kitty i Lorenzo (zerwanie), Amy, Samey i Topher (trójkąt), Emma i Noah, Brick, Emma, Noah (trójkąt) Eliminacja 21. Staci - Podobnie jak w TDROTI 20. Rock - Pierwsza ofiara sojuszu Amy i Dave'a 19. Chet - Zgubił złoty skarb, który był potrzebny do wygrania. (podobnie jak Ezekiel w TDWT gubi patyk) 18. Anna Maria - TBA 17. Sky - Dave zemścił się na niej za finał TDPI. Namówił Amy Lorenzo i Shawna. 16. Shawn - "Przedobrzył" w wyzwaniu o horrorach 15. Samey - Dave i Amy chcieli głosować na Samey, a Jasmine i Samey na Amy. Obie te pary chciały zdobyć głos od Lorenzo, który stanął po stronie Dave'a i Amy 14. Kitty - Tutaj musiałem kogoś wywalić, a nie bardzo było kogo. 13. Cameron - Tutaj odpaść miała Carrie, ale Cameron zrezygnował uważając, że ona zasługuje na to by być jeszcze w sezonie 12. Topher - Sabotował drużynę chcąc wyeliminować Bricka, ale sam się wyłożył. 11. Jasmine - Ofiara reszty drużyny. 10. Bridgette - Naskoczyła na Emmę, Bricka i Noah z powodu ich miłosnego trójkątu 9. Noah - TBA 8. Dawn - TBA Połączenie 7. Devin - TBA 6. Lorenzo - TBA 5. Carrie - TBA 4. Dave - TBA 3. Amy - TBA 1/2 Emma 1/2 Brick Ciekawostki *Jest to trzeci sezon, w którym finaliści są z jednej drużyny. Pierwszy to Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, a drugi Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. **Jednakże jeśli nie liczyć zmiany drużyn Maxa i Sky w To jest dziura!, będzie to czwarty taki sezon. Przy tych samych kryteriach, jest to też trzeci sezon z rzędu, który ma finalistów z jednej drużyny. *Bridgette, wraz z Courtney, Duncanem, Gwen, Heather i Lindsay są uczestnikami, którzy rywalizowali w czterech sezonach. *Jeśli liczyć zmianę drużyn w Schwytani straceńcy, to identycznie jak w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, Anne Maria i Staci są najgorszymi członkami swoich drużyn. *Po raz drugi, Staci jest pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą i zajmuje ostatnie miejsce. Czyni to Staci drugą taką osobą, z czego pierwszą był Ezekiel. **Jednakże Ezekiel nie odpadł dwukrotnie jako pierwszy, lecz zajął ostatnie miejsce z powodu powrotu Duncana do gry. *Licząc zakończenie Emmy, jest to pierwszy sezon w którym w obu drużynach, dziewczyna jest najlepszym zawodnikiem. **Jednakże może być to drugi/trzeci taki sezon jeśli: ***Liczymy, że w podwójnej eliminacji w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Gwen zachodzi dalej od Scotta, oraz zakończenie Zoey. ***Nie liczymy zmiany drużyn w To jest dziura! i liczymy zakończenie Sky. *Strategia Amy jest podobna do strategii Heather. Obie tworzą sojusz z dwiema osobami, oraz w pewnym momencie w ich sojuszu znajduje się kolejna osoba. **Obie także zajęły 3-cie miejsce w sezonie, gdzie był antagonistką. *Licząc Wariacki Wyścig, Carrie po raz drugi zajmuje 5-te miejsce. Natomiast Bridgette ponownie zajmuje miejsce 10-te. **Czyni to je jednymi z czterech postaci, które zajęły tą samą pozycje dwukrotnie. Inni to Lindsay, która zajęła dwa razy 14-ste miejsce i Owen, który zajął dwa razy 8-me miejsce. ***Jednakże jeśli nie liczyć powrotu Surferów, to Geoff również dwukrotnie 6-te miejsce, jeśli nie liczyć debiutu Blaineley, DJ ma dwukrotnie 11-te miejsce, oraz jeśli liczyć, że Gwen zachodzi dalej od Scotta, w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, to Scott ma dwukrotnie 4-te miejsce. Zobacz także